


Guest of a Rare Kind

by The_Shy_One



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Crossover, First Meetings, Other, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Alex gets an unexpected guest in her bedroom





	Guest of a Rare Kind

It was a rare occurrence that anyone could get in her room. The only person that she really allowed to get in the way this man did was Magnus and even he knew not to enter Alex’s room most of the time. But as she looked down at the man who crashed in her room, sleeping sprawled out on her bed like he owned the place. It was almost like one of the cats Alex had seen hanging around the ceramic studio when she was alive. They lounged in the sun like they owned that very spot they slept on.

 

Even if she knew she should get Magnus to have someone else deal with this, Alex made a quick decision. With everything she needed in her grasp, Alex set to work to give her unexpected guest a rude awakening.

 

As she brought in a sturdy table and the amount of clay she would need for this revenge project, she took one more look at the man. He was short, possibly shorter than her and yet his presence seemed larger than anyone she had ever met. It was something she only had come across with the Norse gods, containing themselves into something for the humans and demigods to see without burning out their eyes.

 

Still Alex pushed on with her plan. She focused on rolling the clay into itself, knowing that she would need to to do that several more times. Then she processed on throwing the clay onto the table with a loud smack. From the edge of her vision Alex saw the way the man was startled awake. Still she continued to throw the clay at the table, each time making it hit the table harder.

 

When seeing that he was up and glaring at her, she smiled widely. “Good morning to you stranger. Say how were you sleeping?”

 

“Would you stop with that?” The man said rather grumpily. He moved over her bed and dangled his legs over the side of it. 

 

“I wouldn’t be asking such things when you’ve intruded in my place.” Alex said with another hard smack of the clay. That time she could feel some splatters of the wet clay cover her forearms. Still she paused when being given the look that she better stop.

 

“I’m sure I was inconvenience kid. But is it really enough to warrant that kind of wake up?”

 

“It is when it’s my place.” She said, moving towards him. “I like my privacy and don’t like it when someone unexpectedly drops in like you did. You’re lucky I only decided to wake you up like that instead of gutting you with this.” With that she shifted her arm to an leg of a big cat, claws out to show that she was serious.

 

Even with that display, the man only looked mildly surprised. Alex stood in front of him, holding her shifted arm close to his face. She would do anything to prove her point, even if it resulted in beheading. Nobody died in this hotel anyway.

 

“Should have known you weren’t normal. I mean when would that ever happen to me.” The man grumbled as he stood up. Alex could only raise an eyebrow at this.

 

“Wait you’re not one of the residence of the hotel? Then how are you here?” She positioned her arm to have the claws lightly dig into his face. She needed answers and needed them now.

 

“Woah, put that away. Don’t need you to ruin this face.”

 

“Than answer me. How are you at Hotel Valhalla if you’re not dead and why are you in my room?”

 

“I’m guessing there was a wrong turn with the spell that was cast recently. That’s how I ended up in the Norse version of heaven. Why I ended up in your place specifically is probably plain random luck.”

 

“Nothing is luck around here. Especially when it concerns this floor.” Alex said roughly. She moved away from him, frustrated that she still didn’t have the answers that explained this whole situation.

 

“Well considering that I ended up here rather than somewhere more horrible, I’d say I was lucky. Which hasn’t been the case for me the last few years.” The man said. He was finally standing up and taking a look around at Alex’s room. “By the way you should invest with some better decor. It’s plain even by the Winchester’s standards.”

 

“I did that for my boyfriend’s sake if you must know.” Alex said. “He can’t sleep with too many things in the room. Everything decorative is outside the bedroom.”

 

“Getting naughty with the other dead residents?” 

 

“Hardly. Doubt any of the employees here would like that considering the strength we have.”

 

“Just a question kid. Name’s Gabriel.” The man said with a smirk.

 

Alex rolled her eyes as she went back throwing the clay down at the table. “I’m Alex. Now would you kindly get out of my room?”

 

“Hey you gotta answer a few questions of mind since I answered yours. That’s the polite thing to do.” Gabriel said, walking close to the table. He was shorter than her when standing. But then again there was that feeling that Alex got from him that it wasn’t his true form.

 

“As long as you get out after then I’ll allow a few.”

 

“Alright. Who’s your godly parent kid?”

 

This made her stop throwing the clay for a few moments. While she wasn’t exactly embarrassed by her powers that were given by Loki, the god himself wasn’t someone anybody would be proud of to have as their parent. With a final throw of the clay slamming into the table, she looked down at Gabriel.

 

His golden eyes stared up at her curiously, but didn’t give away what he was thinking beyond that.

 

“My mother was Loki. That’s how I was able to get this power.” She said, holding up an arm that was partially changed into a wing of a bird. The surprised look from the shorter man as he took a step backwards. Alex watched as he took his time to mule over the information. “Don’t worry, I’m on the good side.”

 

There was humourless chuckle at that. “Don’t worry kid, that’s not why I’m surprised. It figures that the universe would do something like this.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

“Means that whatever went wrong with the spell that brought me here seems to have a sick sense of humour.” When he looked at her arm again there was something that flashed across his face.

 

“Care to explain what that means exactly? Can’t gleam answers from your mind like the Gods can.”

 

“Just means that the things that happened to me like to haunt me.”

 

“Whatever. You got the answer you wanted from me anyway. Now would you kindly leave my room?” Alex said. As she turned away from Gabriel, she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her to face back towards him. Before she could roughly wank it out of his grip, she felt his other hand touch the side of her face.

 

She went through flashes of memories, seeing a life of a what she know knew to be a celestial being. Alex briefly saw that he took up the appearance and role of Loki of the universe he was part of. While similar to what she knew of the stories about her mother, the main difference between the two was the fact that it was Gabriel the Archangel. 

 

Not Loki the Trickster God.

 

In the few moments that he allowed her to see that life, it was gone just as quick. Alex stumbled for a moment after coming out of the memories, but still managed to look down at him. Somehow she was able to see much more now in those golden eyes than she had before.

 

“Guess that explains what you meant. Still I meant what I said when you gotta leave my room. Not even my boyfriend gets what you got when you dumped yourself into my bed.”

 

“Sounds naughty, kid.” A smirk to match the comment that he made.

 

“I might actually skin you if you say that again.” Alex said, showing off her shape shifting power again. All that happened was loud laughter from the angel before disappearing in an instance.

 

Like he had never been there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little idea that popped into my head a while ago. I figured it would be fun to write it as one shot. Hopefully it was fun to read! :D


End file.
